


Sleep

by redhairedwriter7



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Durin Family Angst, Durin Feels, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhairedwriter7/pseuds/redhairedwriter7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli has been plagued by nightmares ever since the Battle of the Five Armies ended. He would wake up screaming, sweating pouring down his face, and all he could see were the faces of his fallen comrades, brother, and uncle lying in pools of blood. And this night was one of the worst. But like any brother, Kíli came and saved the day. </p><p>(Post BOFA)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a piece of art drawn by the wonderful hvit-ravn! She is bloody amazing! I hope you all enjoy this! :)
> 
> Here's the link to the drawing: http://hvit-ravn.tumblr.com/image/75607136626
> 
> Please look at more of her work! She is fantastic!
> 
> Warning: There is mentions of BoFA. Don't worry though; everyone lives!

_"Come on nadadith, say something to me! Please! Say something! ... Kíli?"_

_The young dwarf's face stared motionlessly into the open sky, his brown eyes lifeless and empty as he lay in a pool of his own blood. His skin was now a ghostly white. His dark hair lay sprawled out behind his head in tangled curls, caked with dirt and black blood. His face was covered in cuts and littered with bruises. A large Orc blade stuck out of his lower stomach, two arrows were embedded in his left shoulder. His right hand was extended out, as if he was reaching out for someone as he lay dying. His mouth was slightly opened, as if his last words had no chance to be said. Or a laugh. Maybe even a plea for mercy._

_"No, nadadith... no. Please, wake up. Kíli... nadad. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should have protected you..."_

_Fíli's blue eyes were filled with tears as he lowered his head and began to sob, his arms clutching tightly at his brother's prone form. His forehead pressed against his brother's, his tears falling onto Kíli's cold skin. His cries could be heard across the battlefield, like a single blade slicing through a body. His little brother was gone and it was his fault. There was nothing that could be done to bring Kíli back to the land of the living; he was gone and Fíli was the one to blame...  
_

_"I'm so sorry, nadadith. I'm so sorry..."_

"Fíli?"

"No, Kíli - I'm sorry..."

"Hey! Wake up! FÍLI! It's just a nightmare!"

"No... no... don't be dead... please..."

"FÍLI! WAKE UP!"

Blue eyes shot open as Fíli shot up from his bed, gasping in pain with a hand clutching at his chest. His breathing was labored and his hands trembled in front of him. He felt beads of sweat dripping down the side of his face.The young warrior was able to regain his breath long enough to look up see a pair of worried brown eyes staring at him. Kíli was sitting across from him, his eyes filled with worry and concern. The blonde prince swallowed thickly and then blinked several times at Kíli.

"Wh - what are you doing here, nadad? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Fíli asked, swallowing thickly.

Kíli folded his hands in his lap and sat up. "I heard you screaming from my room and I came in to see if you were okay. You were thrashing around like you were having a nightmare..."

Fíli ran a hand through his hair and then flopped back against his pillows, closing his eyes. He had to remember that it had been two years since the Battle of Five Armies and everyone was still healing. Including his uncle. Thorin nearly died but had miraculously survived, thanks to the Elves and their brillant healers. His wounds took tole on him. Every so often there would be good days and bad days for the King but there was a particular Hobbit who made it better. Bilbo Baggins of the Shire had done more than just help his uncle; he saved him.

His mind flickered to when he first woke up in the healing tent. It was hot and there was the stench of blood and herbs that lingered in the air. He tried to sit up to see where he was but a firm hand pushed him back down. He opened his mouth to protest but no words came out. Oín had placed a finger to his lips and pointed over to the bed across from him. Sure enough, sleeping heavily with several blankets lying on top of him was Kíli. Fíli felt his heart swell at the sight of his younger brother alive and well. His brother had a few cuts on his face but it minor damage had been done. The blonde prince smiled brightly at Kíli's sleeping form and felt himself drift off to sleep. He didn't even feel Oín drawing up the covers and leaving the tent but he didn't care at this point.

It was over. It was finally over. They were going to be okay. They were _both_ going to be okay.

"Nadad? Can I stay here?"

Fíli broke from his day-dream and then looked to his younger brother. The dark haired prince glanced around the room and then crawled up to sit closer to his brother.

"Of course."

The blonde dwarf scooted over on the bed for Kíli to lie next to him. With a smirk, Kíli lay on the bed next to Fíli and curled into his brother's chest. It was like no time had passed between them. It was as if they were still young dwarrows in the Blue Mountains, sharing a bed and telling stories to each other while their mother slept in the next room. The blonde prince placed an arm behind his head and tilted to the side. Kíli laid his head on his brother's chest and an arm draped over his waist, sighing softly.

"Are you going to be alright, nadad?" Kíli whispered as he closed his eyes.

Fíli smiled at this, pressed a kiss to his brother's temple and pulled him closer to him.

"I will, now, go to sleep."

 

 

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this one! Please let me know what you think and leave some kudos! :)


End file.
